To Finland and beyond
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: Red X is sick of getting his butt kicked in America so he decides to find a new place to terrorize. Surely such a country doesn't have a hero, but X learns he is mistaken and meets the heroine of this country and falls for her R
1. To Finland

**Welcome readers good to see thatIhavethe privillage that some people mayread mywork so enjoy**

"Darn it!" Red X said as he walked into that run down shack he called a house.

He walked over to a map he kept on the wall.

"I getmy butt kickedevery where I go, I got beat by the Titans here, here, here, here, here, got beat by Titans East here, here, here, here, and got beat by Whiz kid and his pink haired girlfriend here, and here. I've got no where left to rob."

He thinks for a minute.

"That's it if I can't steal here I'll jump to a different state."

He walked out of his 'house'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three months later

"God I wish I had known that there were titans in other states."

Red X (You know lets just call him X for short) sat down on a chair he kept in his 'house'

"Well." He thought for a minute "If I can't thieve in America I'll go to another country."

He pulled out another map he kept, this one was of Europe.

"Oh some many nations to chose from, but which one to terrorize?"

So X did the natural thing to do when you can't make up your mind. He put the map on a dartboard and took out one his X daggers and threw it at the map. He walked over to the dartboard.

"Let's see Linland? Inland? Finland? Yes Finland so Finland it is, but first I need to get something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the quiet of the night in the Titans Tower something moved in the darkness. It ran to Robin's lab and opened the door. It walked over to a safe and pulled out a lock pick. He fiddled with the lock till it fell off. It took out the safe's contents.

"Good to have you back." X said as he put the belt on "Oh and look Boy Blunder recharged it with enough synothium to keep it going for the rest of my life, what an idiot."

Then he heard the tower alarm go off

"Darn."

He pressed the button on the belt and vanished

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three weeks and one long boat ride later.

"Help, help robber!" Screamed one very scared Finnish shopkeeper

"Now this is what I call robbing and no titans to stop me." Red X laughed

Then suddenly the bag of the goods X had taken spilt open and his loot spilled out.

"What the?" X said in surprise

He turned and saw someone standing in a tight red suite with blue stripes running up the suite like snakes. The first thing that X noticed was that this was a female heroin. (For obvious reasons)

X took out three of his X daggers "I'm going to warn you pick the wrong day and have pissed of the wrong villain." He growled

**Cliffhanger ha ha, listen I won't be able to update till June so don't expect anything till then**


	2. Ilmatar

**Hey listen I know I said I wouldn't update till June, but hey good ideas come and go fast for me so enjoy**

"Take this." X cried as he threw his daggers at the mysterious figure

The girl in the red suite pulled out a stick and it lit up (Like a lightsaber) and sliced X's daggers in half.

"That's not good." X said

The girl ran at X and tripped him and stood over X, her saber to his neck.

"So I haven't had the pleasure. I'm Red X who are you?" He said in a mocking tone

"Ilmatar (For the record in ancient Finnish mythology Ilmatar was the creator of the heavens and the earth), defender of the Finnish Republic, you can trace my ancestors back to before Finland was ruled by the Russians tzars." (Tzars are like kings the next in the bloodline takes the throne. The tzars were overthrown in the 1905 revolution that turned Russia into the Soviet Union. The Union fell apart in 1989 after….okay I'll shut up now.)

"What a nice title. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." X said

"You're not going anywhere, but a prison cell."

"Sorry to screw up your plan, but I have to go." He pressed the button on his belt and vanished

Ilmatar looked around. "Weird how'd he do that?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay let's think." X told himself

"Okay hero equalstough times for me."

Thinks for a minute.

"But she only has one of those saber things so if I can get rid of that I'm free." X said with a smile

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He he this will do the trick." X muttered as he walked out into the night.

He walked several blocks until he came to a building he picked the lock and walked in and then walked to the back of the building and place a box.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's the problem sir?" Ilmatar asked the bank owner who had required assistance

"Last night somebody planted a bomb in the safe."

"Really?"

Ilmatar walked into the safe and looked at the device that was the alleged 'bomb'.

"Hey this isn't a bomb."

Then X appeared right behind her and threw a dagger. Ilmatar realize this and pulled out her saber. Right as she did this X's dagger hit the top of her saber so that it wouldn't activate.

"HaI got you now. Ilmatar." (He exaggerated the last word)

Ilmatar just smiled and presses the button at the bottom of her saber and a blade appeared on the other end.

"Oh crud."

X stated to run but like last time Ilmatar ran at X and tripped him and stood over X, her saber to his neck. X reached for his belt.

"Not this time."

She said and sliced off the end of his belt and threw it to other end of the safe.

"Who has got who now? X."(She too exaggerated the last word) She asked.

X blushed under his mask for some reason. X knew he had to escape so he used his feet to trip Ilmatar and made a run for his belt. As he was running he suddenly he felt 2 pairs of feet kick him. He tried to get up but as he stood up he felt another foot kick him towards the wall. He quickly turned so his back was to the wall. He had time to see a red flash coming right at him. He shot his hands out in front of him and grabbed the hilt of Ilmatar's saber. X was struggling with all his strength to keep the saber 3 feet from his face.

"So not such a hot shot criminal now eh X?" Asked Ilmatar

"You'd think that now wouldn't you?"

X used his feet to kick Ilmatar to the other end of the safe. He couldn't explain it but suddenly it had felt wrong to do that. But he shoved the feeling aside then grabbed his belt, pressed the button and vanished.

"Dang got away again." Muttered Ilmatar as she started to get up.

**So good? bad? tell me. **


	3. Thoughts

**So Readers long time no see been workin alot because final exams at my school are around the corrner. But who cares? You came to read a story not hear me talk.Also anything written _like this is _that character's inner voice. Enjoy**

"Dang." muttered Ilmatar as she put ice on her side (That's where X had kicked her to get away in their last encounter.) It stung for a minute but she got used to it after a minute.

"This criminal is going to be harder to beat than the others I have fought in the past."

_What makes you say that?_

"He has better technology, I mean look at that belt. Push and vanish."

_So? You have your saber and you're better skilled with it _

"Yeah, but I though Americans would be easy to beat because they always make mistakes."

_Like what?_

"The Vietnam War, I mean even a lot of Americans didn't like that. Look at all the records of protests against it."

_Well that's 1 mistake _

"True also, but getting away 2 times now that is not going to look to good on my record."

_Well you could have thrown you saber through his leg and stopped him in your last encounter _

"Yeah I could have, but I could have hit an artery and that would have killed him."

_So? You have permission from the government to kill any criminal you think is a direct threat to our Republic. _

"Yes but I don't think he's a direct threat. I think he's a misunderstood kid who made some serious mistakes."

_Girl if you're falling for him you'd better remember that heroes can't have loves because it might put them in danger._

"Well this Red X guy, being a criminal, puts himself in danger every day. I know next time I see him I'lltry to talk to him. Who knows maybe he'd open up?"

Just then she heard the squeal of sirens. She looked out the window to see several police cars speeding by her house.

"Maybe that's him now?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

X sat on the top of a building think to himself.

"What am I doing here? Just getting my butt kicked again?"

_No you're here to commit come crime and make a name for yourself_

"But she kicked my butt?"

_Partly because you didn't strike back. Why?_

"Well she's a girl."

_And what? Because the rules say don't hit a girl? When do you play by the rules?_

"Well I did play by the rules at one time"

_Hey that was along time ago before, well you know._

"And her outfit is cool."

_Oh no, oh no, you're not falling for her no way in heck!_

"So what if I am?"

_Well first relation means trust and you remember what happened last time you put trust in someone?_

"They screwed me over."

_Right and what did it cost you?_

"My life, practically."

_So who do you trust?_

"Me, the one and only."

_And what is that girl? _

"A minor distraction."

_What are you going to do to prove it?_

"Go kick her butt."

_That's the spirit pal _

"Yeah because when you mess with the X you get X-terminated."

(Brief silence)

_Let's never say that again._

"Agreed."

Then he too heard the squeal of sirens. He looked down over the side of the building and saw cop cars rushing by.

"And those will lead me right to her." Chuckled X and he started to jump buildings to follow the cars

**More action next chapter so don't worry. R&R**


	4. Why did X do that

**Hey people I am posting this update to make the start of my summer vacation. So while you enjoy this story I'll be enjoying summer with my new girlfriend. Yeah me!**

When Red X reached the area where the cop cars had been driving he looked down (remember he's on a building). He saw a lot with the entrance blocked by cop cars with cops behind them, guns ready. And in the center of the lot was Ilmatar surrounded by about 7 butt ugly looking guys with guns, all pointed at Ilmatar.

"This will be amusing." X muttered to himself.

He watched as all the gunmen opened fire simultaneously, Ilmatar jumped to avoid the whizzing bullets. While in the air she activated her saber. When she landed he lunged at 2 of the men. She punched one of them, and then kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a dumpster. The other one pointed his gun at her. Ilmatar tossed her saber at him and it sliced his gun in half then she punched him in the jaw K-Oing him.

"Wow." Muttered X

Now the other 5 gunmen, on the other side of the lot, had began shooting at Ilmatar. She jumped again and dove at the five men (like a rocket) and nailed one of them in the head with her feet. Then the 2 between her raised their guns to her. She jumped which caused them both to fire at the same time, unfortunately at each other and they booth fell to the ground. By this time the other 2 had run to the other side of the lot, hidden behind a tree and had begun rapid fire at Ilmatar. Ilmatar dove behind another dumpster in the lot as the sounds of the bullets clinking against the metal rang in her ears. She briefly raised her head to throw her saber at the tree and she hit it square in the middle and the treefell on the 2 gunmen.

"Impressive." Muttered X

After all the gunmen had been beaten, the cops which had been behind the cars came out and took all the criminals into custody.

"AHHH." Everyone heard someone cry out in pain. They all turned to see the gunman who Ilmatar had kicked into the dumpster. His gun was on the ground and his hand was soaked in blood. While they were staring at this one of the gunmen broke free of the cops grasp and ran. The cop went for his gun, but Ilmatar shook her head and he put it back. The cops got who was left at the scene into their cars and drove away, and Ilmatar was going to leave when something in the lot caught her eye she walked over to where the gunman hand injured his hand. She bent down and picked up something. It was a star shaped dagger colored red.

"Hmmm?" She wondered

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why in the heck did I do that!" Asked X to himself

_Got me, I didn't tell you to do it_

"I'm serious here. Why did I just save the one thing that stands between me and why I came here?"

_Hey I honestly don't why you'd do that_

"What do you mean you don't know why, you make me do what I do?"

_X I can't make you do anything I'm just an influence man_

"Yeah, but then what's that other influence telling me to do these things?"

_I seem to remember during my training, I was reading 'So you want to be someone's inner voice' it said eventually another inner voice would come and it would be a stronger influence on you than me. _

"What's that voice called?"

_I don't know right now maybe if I think I can remember._

"Well keep thinking I need an explanation as soon as possible."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why in the heck would he do that?" wondered Ilmatar holding the Red dagger. "Why would he save my life?"

_Maybe he hates the 'Sarsaparilla gang' too _

"I don't think so. If he did wouldn't he have joined the fight sooner?"

_Maybe he cares and this is way of showing it_

"That would seem to rule out other possibilities, but it seems so weird."

_Girl this is Finland we're a weird country. Look at our name for pete's sake (no offense)_

"Yeah you're probably right."

_When have I been wrong?_

"What about the time you said I should storm the Sarsaparilla gang's hid out? I barely got out of that alive."

_Okay so I'm almost never wrong._

"Whatever."


	5. The shot

**So people hope you're enjoying summer, so to make it better here's another chapter **

"This is it." Red X said to himself. "This is the day where I will commit a crime and get away with it. And if Ilmatar shows up then I will kick her butt and not think another thing of it."

X repeated this to himself several times then walked to the edge of the building he was on top of and looked down at what he could rob. He saw a jewelry store, a bank and a bakery.

"Normally I'd go for the bank or jewels, but I have barley eat'in a thing since I got her so I think I'll go with the food."

So X threw one of his daggers at the window and shattered the glass.

"Ayah (I-yah) my shop!" Cried the baker

X ran into the bakery and grabbed the first thing he could grab and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hmm sourdough." He grabbed another piece of food. "Cherry filled pastry." Grabbed some more food. "Banana-nut Muffin."

X didn't care, if it was food he shoved it under his mask and ate it. It felt so good to finally have some real food in his gut. He continued to eat until he heard a very familiar and annoying voice.

"You know X, I though you were the kind of criminal who would go for the diamonds or the bank, but apparently you're just plain desperate."

"You'd be pretty desperate if you were in my desperate if you were in my shoes." X said turning around to see Ilmatar Standing at the center of the bakery, her arms crossed.

"Really?"

"Really." X replied

X pressed the button on his belt and zipped to the other side of the room. He then ran at Ilmatar, Ilmatar just smiled and moved out of the way sending X crashing into the wall.

"Ouch." He muttered rubbing his head.

He turned around to find a glowing blade pointing up at his neck. (Red X is slightly taller than Ilmatar)

"So what now, going to take me to prison?" X asked

"Maybe, but first I have some questions." She takes out the red X shaped dagger. "This yours?"

"So what if it is."

"Well why bother saving me? That criminal could have shot me and your problems would have been over."

"I did it because…" To be Honest X still didn't know why he had done it, his inner voice hadn't told him about the other voice yet. So he did what you do if you don't have the real answer. Make something up. "Because if anyone is going to kill you I want it to be me because I still have a score to settle with you."

"Is that so?" Asked Ilmatar, she could easily tell when someone was lying.

"Yes now goodbye." X said, he then vanished

"This criminal is definitely different from the others." Said Ilmatar deactivating her saber

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

X sighted as he sat on the top of a building the dusk of evening.

"I minus well just go back to America and get my butt kicked by the titans there. No thieving opportunity is worth this."

X just sat there a few minutes in silence then he heard something

_Yo X you there?_

"I'm here." He said talking to his inner voice

_Hey man I remember now what that other voice is called._

"Go ahead."

_It's your heart _

"My heart?"

_Not you're real heart but your heart that represents your good emotions you know like love and goodness and all that junk _

"Odd, very odd."

X sat thinking for a second then he felt something rush by his head. He looked up to see an arrow with a piece of paper wrapped around it. He took the paper off and read it then folded it up and started to jump buildings to get where he wanted to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

X arrived at a warehouse at the end of a pier. He just walked into the center of it and waited. He stood there for a minute then a man walked out of the shadows.

"I see you got the message." The man said

"So what's your proposal?" X asked

"I propose that you join us."

"Who's 'Us' exactly?"

"Me and all the members of the Sarsaparilla gang."

X managed to stifle a laugh "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Because we share a common enemy. Ilmatar."

"Yeah so?"

"So why did one of our men tell us that you bothered to save her."

"Because I might not like her as much as you do, but I don't believe in killing people."

"Really."

"Yes so screw your deal."

The man just smiled. X then heard a loud BANG then felt a sharp pain in his side and hit the ground and everything went black.

**Will X die or will he live stay tuned**


	6. X's past

**Hey people enjoying summer yet? Well I am. So if you're not here's something to keep you happy 'till summer**

Red X slowly opened his eyes.

"Uhhh. What happened?" He tried to sit up, but as he started to he felt a huge pain in his side.

He looked down and realized he was lying on a bed and covered with a blanket. He lifted up the blanket and saw he wasn't wearing hi shirt and that his side from his rib cage to his hip was covered in a bandage. He checked to see if his mask was still on. It was. He looked around the dark room trying to figure where he was. The room was pretty small. It had two doors, a chair next to the bed and one window.

"Where am I?" X asked himself aloud.

"You're in my spare room." said a voice. X looked up to see Ilmatar still wearing her costume standing in one of the door ways

X felt his face go red under his mask when he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yo yo your house?" X asked stuttering

"Yep." Said Ilmatar

"So why am I not restrained aren't you worried that I might escape?"

"Nope." Ilmatar said

"Why?"

"1 because you are injured so badly you can barley sit up 2 all of the windows and doors are locked and 3 your belt is locked in my safe."

"Another thing where's my shirt?"

"In washing machine."

"Why?"

"Because it's soaked in blood from where they shot you."

"They shot me?"

"Yes they did and had I not herd the shot and gotten to you, you probably would have died within the hour."

"Really. Well I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Don't worry." Said Ilmatar walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed

There was a brief silence then Ilmatar asked "X I think you'd make a good hero, why do you fight for evil?"

"That is a long story that would bore you and you wouldn't understand."

"I might." She said "In high school I took peer consoling."

"Well alright fine. It all started when I was 17. Yousee I had a very hard life, I worked at a job, had hardly any friends, and my scumbag father had left my mother to raise me on her own when I was born and because of this I had a very close bond with my mother. Things seemed to going okay. It was hard because we barley made it by. And if this wasn't hard enough in my junior year mom caught cancer. The doctor said that they could stop it, but the operation would cost more than we could make in ten years. So I dropped out of school got 2 more jobs and worked double overtime. I did everything in my power to make money I sold everything I could, I picked up pennies off the street, and I even sold myself. (After saying that he got a weird look from Ilmatar) Only a couple of time!

"So did you get the money?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yes eventually I did, and I went to my house to get it and found the house had been robbed. I ran back to the hospital to beg for more time but by the time I got there I only had time to watch my mother tell me that she loved me and then die. Enraged that I was unable to save her I was bound and determined to avenge to man who had caused my mother to die."

"How did you figure out who it is?"

"I talked to people on the street and in less than a day figured out who the robber was. So I stole a gun and went to his house. I kicked down the door and then I shot that punk until I had no more shots left. And that is how my life of crime got started."

"Still I don't see why you're bad. You still could be a good person despite that."

"Nobody could forgive me for what I did."

"Well I could." Ilmatar said

There was a brief silence where they just looked at each other

"Well think about it. In the mean time you need to sleep that wound isn't going to heal without it." Said Ilmatar standing up from here chair and walking to the door way. She flipped off the light and then X herd her whisper "Goodnight" then closed the door.

"She really cares about me." X though and smiled under his mask "And nobody's cared about me in a long time." He though before falling asleep.

**Aw how sweet. Tell me what you think**


	7. DOEs and Napoleon Bonaparte

**Man this chapter took a long time to write, but my labor is your enjoyment so enjoy**.

Red X opened his eyes and tried to sit up but the pain reminded him of the night. He turned his head so that his face was to the chair that was next to his bed. He noticed something on the chair. He picked up a piece of paper.

_Press the button if you need anything _

_Ilmatar_

X was a little hungry. He picked up the remote like thing and pressed the button. A moment later Ilmatar walked in. X looked up and froze. He saw Ilmatar standing there in a nightgown that went down to her feet and 2 thin straps that went over he shoulders. Because of the fact that she wasn't wearing her suite nothing covered her face. X noted her facial features: She had dark hair that ran a little past her shoulders, blue eyes and a regular face. All X could do was stare awe struck.

"X are you okay?" Ilmatar asked after a few minutes

X snapped back to reality. "Oh um why aren't you wearing your suite?"

Ilmatar just laughed a little "What do you think I wear that thing to sleep?"

"No but aren't you worried I might discover your secret identity?"

"No, because you hardly know anything about this country or its people. Now what did you need?"

"Well I was kinda hungry."

"Say no more." Said Ilmatar walking out of the room

"Gawd is she beautiful." X said to himself

A moment later Ilmatar walked back in with a plate.

"What would you desire?"

"Uh just some toast is fine." X said

"Here you go." Said Ilmatar handing X some toast

X was about to take bite when he said "You know I thought about what you said and I think that maybe I could try this nice guy thing."

"That's great, but first you need to get out of this bed."

They both shared a short laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 weeks later

X woke up once again to another day of reading and staring at the ceiling. But something was different. He felt no pain when he tried to sit up. He sat up and actually got out of the bed that he was laying down. He stood up and stretched his legs. He looked around. He saw his shirt hanging on the door. He walked over to it.

"Wow she actually stitched up the hole." X said looking at the area where the bullet went through him

He put up the shirt and walked out the door that he had seen Ilmatar come through for the past 2 weeks. He walked into a kitchen. It had a white marble counter with a sink that curved in the center and on the other side was a refrigerator. On the right side of the room was a door, and on the left side was a table with 2 chairs. There was a window above the table and X walked over and looked out the window and saw the Baltic Sea.

"Wow." X muttered

"I see somebody is out of bed."

X turned to see Ilmatar standing in another door way.

"Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it. Now you said you wanted to try this good guy thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well here's our first chance." She pulled out a paper with words written on it that X couldn't read "Says here the National Museum of France which is located in Paris has been robbed and they're asking for my help solving the crime." She put the paper down "And I'm thinking of taking you with me what do you say?"

"Sure, but aren't there heroes in every country? That's what I though."

"It kind like that let me show you."

X followed her into a room with maps and charts and info on villains. (Like Robin's lab) She pointed at a map of Europe except different areas were shaded different colors.

"You see X there are a group of us we're the D.O.E.s"

"D.O.E.s?"

"Defenders of Europe, we meet often to discus issues about Europe and you can see the areas that we protect are marked here."

"Kinda like a league?"

"Indeed, you see here is my area." Ilmatar pointed to an area shaded red thatincluded Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia.

"And there are a group of heroes who call themselves 'The Elements' because 1 can move fire 1 can move water 1 can move earth and 1 can move air." She pointed to an area marked with red. This included Russia, Poland, The Ukraine, Moldova, Romania, Bulgaria, Belarus, Hungary, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovakia.

"Over here is a personal friend of mine a heroine named 'Legionary' who is a master with swords and daggers." Ilmatar pointed to an area shaded grey that included Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Albania, Greece, Macedonia, and Bosnia-Herzegovina.

"Over here a hero and heroine. The heronamed 'Levitate' who can move stuff with his mind and certain hand motions and the heroine'The Sorceress of Light' is a spell caster who uses a magical book." (Sound familiar? They're from 2 of my other stories) Ilmatar pointed at an area shaded in white that included Germany, The Netherlands, Switzerland, Belgium, The Czech Republic, and Austria.

"They're heroes in love you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes The Sorceress Of Light came to terrorize Berlin, but Levitate fell for her and managed to convince her that good is better than evil."

"Sort of like you and me."

They both blushed

"Well without the love part." X said, but they both weren't sure about that statement

"In France." Ilmatar continued. "There's 'Nano-boy' He can change his shape and is super strong at any size. Spain and Portugal has 'Electro-Man'for protection.He has power over electricity. And in Britain and Ireland are protected by 'The Skull' a bounty hunter from outer spacehe uses gadgets and martial arts, apparently he's fleeing from persecution on his home planet. And Iceland has no heroes; we just pitch in if there is need for a hero there. This is why we're needed in France because 'Legionary' and 'Nano-Boy' are both busy in Iceland helping the government get over a financial crisis."

"Cool then let's go to Paris." X said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Red X and Ilmatar arrived in Paris 2 days later and proceeded to the museum where they found dozens of French investigators looking all over the museum. They both met with the museum curator who was frantic.

(Note: The following is written in French there is English translation)

"Merci vous futur I'm en a feminin. (Thank you for coming I'm in a panic)

"Quelle devait pris?" (What was taken?)

"La musculin de Napoleon Bonaparte." (The journal of Napoleon Bonaparte.)

"Pourquoi prendre que?" (Why take that?)

The curator shrugged his shoulder "Nous ne expose en vers maintenir en." (We never opened it to preserve it.)

"E'ntrange." (Weird)

"Vous mai recherché nimporte ou vous besoin, juste trouver que musculin!" (You may search anywhere you need, just find that journal!)

"Merci. Nous viendra." (Thank you. We will.)

The curator walked out of the room.

X turned to Ilmatar "You speak French?"

"When you're a defender of Europe you need to be bilingual. I also speak Finnish and German."

"So what happened?"

"Well apparently somebody stole the journal of France's most historical man. Napoleon Bonaparte."

"So there's a history freak on the lose."

"Maybe, but what concerns me is that the criminal or criminals didn't leave a single clue."

"How do you know?"

"Look around you. Do you see anything out of place besides a missing journal?"

X looked around and had to admit nothing seemed out of place.

"See any foot prints?"

"No."

"So I don't think there is much we can do here."

Suddenly there was a ring and Ilmatar felt a vibration at her side. She pulled out a weird looking cell phone.

: Ilmatar here.

: Ilmatar it's me Legionary.

: Legionary what's up?

: Listen I need you to something in Italy for me while I'm here in Iceland

: What's wrong?

: An excavation site near the city of Lecce had some artifacts stolen from it.

: I'll check it out

: Hey. Is it true that a former villain is now your boyfriend?

(Ilmatar's face turned as red as her suite)

: He's not my boyfriend he's my new partner, you know I have a hard time defending 7 countries on my own.

: Whatever girl. Legionary out.

Ilmatar put the phone back on her belt.

"Who was that?" Asked X

"It was Legionary. We're going Italy."

"Cool."

**What will happen in Italy stay tuned R&R**


	8. The scrolls of Ancient Rome

**Hey people hope your enjoying summer. Enjoy this story**

Red X and Ilmatar arrived in Italy a day later. As they walked through the city of Lecce the smell of saltwater filled their noses. (Because of the fact that Lecce is on Italy's heel and near the Ionian Sea). As they reached the outskirts of the city of Lecce a man recognized them and told them to follow him. When they reached the excavation site the man lead them to a tent.

"The professor wishes to speak to you." He said and opened the tent

Both Ilmatar and X walked into the tent and saw a man sitting at a table. He was wearing brown coat and shorts and a brown hat. He looked up from the paper he was writing when he heard them walk in.

"Ah Ilmatar glad to see you." He paused and looked at Red X "And um who is your friend? I don't recall reading about a new D.O.E member."

"He isn't an official member yet."

"Oh. But I do remember reading about a new villain in Finland." He walked back to a shelf that sat in the back of his tent and pulled out a magazine. "Here have a look." He handed them the paper.

X and Ilmatar read the article. Then they came to another article that made them both want to shriek.

**Finnish Hero has Sexual Relationship with New Villain**

Both our heroes face turned a deep red

"Well that would explain the weird looks some people have been giving us." Ilmatar said

"I always did hate the media." X said

They just handed the paper back to the professor.

"So there is the matter of some stolen artifacts?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yes." The professor said sitting back down at the table. "Last night somebody stole some ancient scrolls we had just discovered. They stole them out of that safe there." He pointed to a safe that was open.

"You see when we came in several days ago we found that the safe was locked but the scrolls were missing."

"May we have a look?" Asked Ilmatar

"Certainly."

X and Ilmatar looked around the safe and soon discovered no foot prints, no finger prints, no sign of forced entry into the safe and basically no clues to go on. So they resumed questioning the professor.

"Do you know what the scrolls said?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yes as a matter of fact we were beginning to interpret them. They were scrolls written in the Roman city of Tarentum. They spoke of a great creature almost 500 feet high. It rained fire from the heavens and caused much death and destruction."

X and Ilmatar just looked at each other.

"Although it's probably just another story about what happened to Pompeii."

"Yes well um do you know why somebody would steal them?" Asked Ilmatar

"Well, no."

"Okay well I think we've done all we can here." Said Ilmatar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in Finland

"This doesn't make any sense." Ilmatar said going over the clues

"Well there are a few possibilities." Said X

"What?"

"Simple. The journal was stolen A for its value because it had never been opened and is worth a lot of cash B something in the journal was important to someone or C somebody already knew or had a good hunch about what was in and want to be sure about it. I bet the scrolls were stolen by the same person, probably because they're after historical artifacts for money."

"You're still leaving a lot of gaps." Ilmatar pointed out

"I know, so how we going to fill them in?"

"We resort to plan B."

"And what's plan B?"

Ilmatar took out that weird cell phone she had used earlier

"A snitch." She said with a grin

**R&R**


	9. Who's Gweto

**Hey people enjoy the story. You'd better. I worked for hours on this.**

"Now tell me again who is this guy and where are we meeting him?"

"I told you I don't know his real name, but he calls himself Gweto. And we're meeting him in Helsinki." Said Ilmatar a little frustrated.

"Hel-where-ki?" Red X asked

"Helsinki, the capital of this country. Do you even know what city we're in?"

"No this is just the city the ship pulled into."

"Jezze, I thought you were smart." Ilmatar said as she walked out of the dinning room where they were eating dinner

"Helsinki, ha no wonder I'd never heard of this place before I came here." X laughed to himself

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day X and Ilmatar arrived in Helsinki. They decided not to wear their suites because there were plenty of people who would mob Ilmatar just to get an autograph. Only X still wore his mask, but he wore a large hood so nobody could see his face. They walked down a very long street and then turned into an ally and waited.

"How do you know this guy can help?" X asked skeptically

"I busted 3 drug lords, 2 gang leaders and 1 major bank robbery with info from this guy."

Then a man that was short, hunched over and had shaggy hair and had a raspy voice.

"Hello Ilmatar nice to see you again he he."

"Hello Gweto." Said Ilmatar in a monotone voice

"So what do you need this time?" He asked

"I trust you know about the stolen journal from France and the artifact from Italy?"

"I do he he."

"Can you tell us who stole them and why?"

"Well the journal and the artifacts were stolen by a group that has never really gotten their name known. However they did steal both of them because of some connection between the journal and the scrolls and plan to do some bad things."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Well they have recently bought a lot of digging tools and excavation equipment, and are in the mountains near the city of Florence, Italy."

"Well thank you Gweto and here's what you wanted." Ilmatar said handing Gweto a suitcase

"Thanks he he." Said Gweto walking back into the ally.

"Creepy little guy." X said surprisingly

"True, but his info is useful."

"So we're going back to Italy?"

"You bet." Said Ilmatar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Red X and Ilmatar hiked through the mountains of Italy on a tip from the locals. The locals had seen a lot of truck driving up the hills. Suddenly they heard a loud rumble, which caused both of them to fall over. The rubbing continued and intensified, and caused Ilmatar t olose here balance and fall off the cliff they were walking on.

"Help!" she cried

"Gotcha." declared X as he grabbed her and pulled her up

"Thanks." Said Ilmatar

They both looked down to see that they were still holding eachother's hands.

They both blushed and let go of each other "No problem now, where did that come from?"

"Over there." Pointed Ilmatar.

Where she was pointing there were a bunch of truck and a drill boring into the side of the mountain.

"Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Red X and Ilmatar reached the site they were surprised to find it empty. The trucks were still there, but there were no people.

"Where did everyone go?" Asked Ilmatar

"Probably in there." X said pointing to a huge hole in the side of the mountain.

They both walked into the cave like hole.

"I can't see three feet in front of me." Complained Ilmatar

"Use your saber for light." Suggested X

Ilmatar lit up her saber. It gave off a yellow glow, and lit up the cavern. What they saw amazed them. A cavern like a cylinder in the mountain going down.Aset ofwooden stairs lined the cavern (going down in a spiral position). They both just stared at it for a second.

"Guess we should start walking." Said X

So they started walking down the dark and gloomy cavern. The sound of bats and the crawling of bugs were the only soundsthey heard. After about 2 hours of walking down these stairs.

X asked "How far down do you think these stairs go?"

"Don't know." said Ilmatar. As she took another step the rotting board gave way beneth her feet.

"Aih!"(I-E) She cried and procceded to jump into X's arm. She looked up to see the position she was in and her face turned scarlet.

X noticed this and laughted "Lets be a little more careful."

They continued to walk down the stairs for about another 2 hours. When the stairs again gave way beneth Ilmatar's feet and his time she fell. X quickly grabbed her, but her weight brought him to his knee's.

"Please don't let go." Ilmatar cried

"I promise I won't let go." X said

No sooner had he said that then he heard. CRACK CRACK.

"Oh boy." X sighed "This is going to hurt."

CRACK! CRACK! SNAP! The wood beneth his feet broke and he let go of Ilmatar.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell into the darkness.

**Oh, will they die? Will they live? Of course they're not going to die or this would be the end of the story. R&R**


	10. Graveyard of the SS and legacy of 10

**Welcome back folks, glad you came back and hope you enjoy the story**

"AHHH!" Cried Ilmatar as she fell through the darkness of this cavern.

She finally hit the ground after about 2 minutes of falling and screaming.

"Oh God, I think I broke something." She said holding her side

She looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see. She felt around for her saber until she found it.

"X, X!" She called out into the darkness, but got no response.

"X!" She called out again and started to feel around to see if she could find him. Finally she felt an arm with a long sleeve shirt on it.

"Oh X I'm so gad I found you." But she again heard no response.

"X?" She asked lighting up her saber.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she saw what she was holding. A skeleton, in a black shirt and pants.

She backed away slowly until she felt another hand. She turned around to see another skeleton, and it practically fell on her. She pushed it off and turned to the other side and saw another skeleton. She felt skeletons falling on her. She stated to panic and dropped her saber sending her into darkness. She got so scared:

"X! HELP ME." She screamed

Suddenly she felt an arm reach in and pull her out of the cluster of bones. She opened her eyes and looked up to see X's mask while he held a flare. She looked at him for a second, then hugged him in a tight embrace and burst into tears soaking X's shirt (Oh come on you'd pretty scared too wouldn't you?).

Red X felt his face turn red "Uh." Because he had never gotten this close to a girl before X didn't quiet know how to comfort the sobbing heroine. "Uh here let me get your saber." X said reaching for Ilmatar's saber. But when he tried to move, Ilmatar hugged him tighter. X temporarily lifted his attention from Ilmatar; he held up the flare higher and looked down the cavern. It was littered with skeletons. Some had been stabbed, some cut in half, some crushed by giant boulders.

"Dear God." X proclaimed

They were all wearing black pants and a black shirt. And helmets? Wait these weren't just dead people these were dead:

"Soldiers." X proclaimed. He looked up again to see the flare was almost out.

"Uh Ilmatar sorry to interrupt you, but the flare is almost out."

Ilmatar looked up. X saw the line of a dozen tears that had streaked down her face "Oh sorry, it's just that I've been terrified of skeletons since I was a kid."

"It's okay, here take this." He said handing her a black hancerchief.

"Thanks." She said and picked up her saber and turned it on. When she saw all the skeleton her eyes grew wide.

"Uh X." She said.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm terrified of skeletons?"

"Right." X said suspiciously trying to figure out what she was getting at

"Well I was wondering if, until we get out of this cavern that is could I maybe." She gulped and started to blush "Hold your hand?" She asked.

"Uh." X was a little confused.

"To feel safe. Please." She said, it seemed like she might start to cry again.

"Uh sure okay." He said and extended his hand, and Ilmatar took it.

"Thank you." She said and they proceeded to walk down the cavern hand in hand.

When their figures first intertwined X felt his body temperature rise and a smile come to his face. He felt happy, a happiness you fell when you fall for someone. Ilmatar felt safe and secure, the kind of security you fell around someone you love.(Hm what am Iinplying?)

"Hey these are soldiers." Pointed out Ilmatar a little farther down the way

"And not just any soldiers." X said pointing at one "Look at that, the swastika."

"Nazis?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yes, but not just any Nazis. These are the SS guards."

"So what would Hitler's Elite be doing down here?"

"Don't know, but I'm guessing they maybe have been down here for 60 years. And it also seems like they set off all the bobby traps in this place."

"Wow this is just like Indiana Jones." Remarked Ilmatar

They continued to walk toward the end of the cavern. Eventually they came to a dead end. Just a wall.

"Well start searching." Said X letting go of Ilmatar, making her freak out and run to his side.

"Searching for what?"

"Well you said this was like an Indiana Jones movie so that means that there's probably a secret button around here somewhere." He said feeling the walls so Ilmatar decided to do the same. After a couple of minutes

"Here we go." Said X pushing a rock into the wall

There was a rumble and a smash and they both looked behind them and saw a huge boulder rolling towards them.

"This really is like Indiana Jones" Said Ilmatar as they both watched the rock roll towards them.

Ilmatar just grabbed X and pulled him close to her. She stuck out her saber in front of her and sliced the boulder in half as it rolled past them. The 2 pieces of the boulder crashed into the wall causing it to crack and collapse reveling a new room.

"Wow!" They both declared as they walked into the room.

The room was just like the cavern with the wooden stairs. Except it had no stairs and a big cauldron like pot in the center.

"Is this room, what everyone has been looking for?"

"Maybe this will help." Said Ilmatar walking over to a wall where the light from her saber had reveled writing craved on wall.

"Can't read it." X said walking away

"Pftt I can read it." Said Ilmatar looking at the wall

"What's it written in?" Asked X

"Prussian."

"But you said you could only speak German, Finnish, French and English."

"Prussian is German practically." Ilmatar said

X walked around the cavern while he waited for Ilmatar to finish deciphering the words

"Finished yet?" Asked X impatiently

"Yes Mr. Hurry pants." Responded Ilmatar

"Well what dose it say?"

"It says that **Along time ago a great evil was conceived to destroy it's creators enemies. It reigned death and kill hundreds and wiped out an entire civilization." **

"It sounds like the scrolls found in Italy." Said X scratching his chin

"Yes. May I continue?"

"Go."

**"After it's death filled reign it was sealed away by its creators so it would never again do evil. However an attempt to awaken was made, by another man named Napoleon, however a united coalition of 10 nations worked together to reseal it so that it would remain hidden forever."**

"Wow a union of 10 nations. Which ones were they?" Said X surprised

"It says their Flags are carved on the wall." Said Ilmatar reading some more

"Look there the flag of Spain." Said X pointing at the flag

"And Denmark." Said Ilmatar

"And Britain."

"And Austria."

"And Portugal."

"And Turkey." Said X

"That's not the flag of Turkey." Objected Ilmatar

"Yes it is." Said X

"Well it wasn't called Turkey back then it was called the Ottoman Empire, back then."

"Why isn't it called that now?"

"Because they were broken apart as part of the WWI peace treaty, then they were replaced by the Turkish Republic."

"Interesting, oh and here's the flag of The Netherlands." Said X

"And Russia."

"That's not Russia." Said X

"That was their flag when the tzars ruled." Said Ilmatar (I explained this in chapter 2 people go back and read chapter 2 if you don't remember and read the rest of the story while you're at it.)

"Well I still don't remember this flag." Said X

"That is the flag of Prussia." Said Ilmatar

"Prussia?" Asked X

"Yes, Prussia you see since 1815 Prussia and 37 other independent German states formed a confederation called the German Confederation. From 1861 to 1871 a man named Otto Von Bismarck united the German states and created modern Germany."

"Wow." Was all X could say

"You need to study your European history more."

There was a brief pause.

"So you're saying that this thing has been down here for 300 years?" Asked X

"To be exact actually 204 years."

"So someone is trying once again to awaken this great evil to use it for bad I assume."

"You probably assume right." Said Ilmatar

"Yeah, but what kind of someone would want to do that?"

"Someone like me!" Said a voice behind them, but before they could turn to see who it was they both felt a pain in their back and they both blacked out.

**Oh who is it? Review and tell me if you think you know**


	11. Origin of the evil

**Good to see you have returned now let's see who knocked out our friends last time**

When Red X regained conscience he looked around and realized he couldn't see he also realized he was sitting up. He tried to stand up but he realized he couldn't,

"What the?"

He felt rope wrapped around his hands, which were apparently tied to some thing else. He sat there just thinking: who did this? Why? Was this the organization Gweto had warned them about? Suddenly he heard something, which was coming from right behind his back.

"Uh no...no…don't…don't…help, help…X help me." Moaned a sleepy famine voice

"Ilmatar?" X asked

"She still must out cold; she also must be having a nightmare, but she's calling for me for help? Why?" Pondered X in his mind

"Uh...hu. What? Where am I?" Asked Ilmatar still in a sleepy voice

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." X said sarcastically

"What? X where are we?"

"I'd like to know the same thing, but I assume we're still in the cave in which we blacked out."

"Why can't I move my hands?" Asked Ilmatar in a scared voice

"Because apparently your hands are tied with rope, to a pole, which is stuck in the ground and my hands are also tied to it."

"Why?" Asked Ilmatar

"Don't know, probably so are captors won't have to worry about us escaping."

"But-"

"Shh! I hear someone coming!" X snapped

Suddenly the cavern lit up and X and Ilmatar looked up. They saw grinning men with either rifles or AK-47s surrounded them.

"Well it seems our friends are awake." Said a male voice

Ilmatar and X looked over "Professor?" (The professor from Italy)

"Good to see you remember me." Chuckled the professor

"What are you doing down here?" Asked X surprised

"Simple I'm looking for the great evil." The professor said

"So you stole the journal and the scrolls?" Asked Ilmatar

"Yep." Said the professor

"How did you do it you left no clues?" Asked Ilmatar

"I had help from my friends." Said the professor motioning to the men with the guns

"Hey you're the man who shot me." X said

"Sure am." The man said with a grin as he put his bolt-action rifle over his shoulder.

"Wait. You got help from the Sarsaparilla gang?" Asked Ilmatar in an exasperated voice

"I had to, they lent me their technology and it helped me to steal the Journal (He held up Napoleon's Journal) and the scrolls (He held up 2 scrolls in his other hand) without leaving any clues."

"So now that you have us here care to fill in the blanks of the story?" Asked X

"Well since you're probably going to die I probably should tell you." (Oh boy how many times have they done that)?

"Okay let's start. As you know the scroll which depict a great evil, was written in Rome and as you also know it wiped out an entire civilization. Now what do you think that means?" Asked the professor

"I think it means that the Romans built this evil and used it to wipe out one of their ancient rivals." Said Ilmatar

"Wrong." the professor said

"Wrong what do you mean wrong?" Asked Ilmatar angrily

"I mean how do you think the most powerful and advanced nation in the world at it's time, with the most powerful, disciplined, and well equipped army was beaten by a bunch of rag-tad rebel barbarian? The answer? They weren't!" The professor said in a pepped up angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ilmatar a plainly as Raven

"I mean that Rome didn't create the evil. The Barbarians did, and they used it to destroy Rome." The professor said screaming in Ilmatar's face

Both X and Ilmatar just sat there for a minute taking in this unbelievable info.

"So uh why did you need Napoleon's Journal?" Asked X

"Because when Napoleon began his conquest of Italy in 1796 he found this place and made a map of it in his journal so that is why I needed it." Said the professor simply.

"Can you explain the bodies with the swastika on it?" Asked Ilmatar

"Simple in 1944 Hitler was desperate for a way to stop the allies. They were kicking his butt everywhere he turned. Soviets were advancing from the east, Americans coming up through Sicily and Italy in the east and British and American forces were pushing from the west. He had heard the stories about the monster that destroyed Rome. So he sent some SS guards to Italy to find it, but by the time they got there the war was over for Hitler and an allied bombing raid trapped them down here until they died."

"Creepy." Was all X could say

"Now you answer me a question. What were the tribes that destroyed Rome?" Asked the Professor

"There were many different tribes." Said Ilmatar "There were the Visigoths, Vandals, Huns, Celts, Anglo-Saxtons, Franks and a dozen different tribes."

"Very smart, but did you know that those tribes may have used the evil beast but they didn't create it."

"Then who did?" Asked X

"The Magyars did and they originated in the area that would one day become-"

"Northern Finland." Ilmatar said finishing the professors' sentences.

"So it's just a coincidence." Said X

"No coincidence, Red X you see according to the scrolls in order to awaken the creature you need the blood of a true Magyar hero." The professor said smiling "Larry! Get what we need." He said with a sneer

"With pleasure boss." He said talking out a switchblade

Ilmatar looked on with horror as the man came over to her. She tried to squirm to avoid the man came over to her, but the man pushed her head against the pole she was tied to, and she stopped.

"Been waiting to do this along time brat." The man said

She winced then she started to cry lightly as the man cut an incision in her arm and placed a small bowl bellow it to collect the blood, which was also the soaking the arm of her shirt.

"You see Ilmatar we were never trying to kill you we were trying to capture you." Said one of the men with guns.

After the man got the blood he gave it to the professor. The professor then put it inside the great bowl then he stepped in the bowl. He took out one of the scrolls.

"I have waited so long for this moment." He started to read the scroll "

"**OKAY SEMA WHOMA THE AWEGHYINA FIGENA HOLOA."**

"**OKAY SEMA WHOMA THE AWEGHYINA FIGENA HOLOA."**

"**OKAY SEMA WHOMA THE AWEGHYINA FIGENA HOLOA."**

"**OKAY SEMA WHOMA THE AWEGHYINA FIGENA HOLOA."**

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and some of the dirt from the ceiling began to fall off.

"Dear God!" Declared X in a whisper

**Hangover! R&R**


	12. The evil falls

**Welcome. Now let's see how our friends stop this evil**

As Red X, Ilmatar and all the men with guns watched the Professor, as he stood in the cauldron suddenly flames came up all around the edge of the cauldron. The rumbling in the ground increased and suddenly a huge boulder fell and crushed one of the men.

"Lets get out of here!" Screamed one of the men and all of them ran out of the cavern.

As X and Ilmatar watched suddenly and without warning the professor literally caught fire. But he remained calm (He looked like the Human Torch from the Fantastic 4).

Then X jumped up apparently he had gotten out of his ropes. You see unknown to the professor and his men, X had been using those 2 X symbols on his wrist that get bigger to cut away at his ropes. He just stood there as he and Ilmatar watched the professor grow bigger he was still on fire, but growing bigger. X bent over to cut away Ilmatar's ropes.

"Wait get the scrolls, they're the only way to stop him!" She said motioning her head to the scrolls on the ground. X was running over to the scrolls when a piece of burning wood fell on it incinerating it.

"I got to get you out of these ropes." Said X bending down to cut the ropes

"That will take to long!" Said Ilmatar in a panic as another piece of burning wood fell not to far from her

"Okay." Said X looking around "Here." He said picking up Ilmatar's saber and activating it.

"What are you nuts?" Ilmatar screamed, "You'll cut my hands off!"

"Fine!" X screamed angrily "We're doing this my way." He pulled out the pole that held Ilmatar's hands in the ground, swept her up (Like her head on X's right arm and the underside of her knees in his left arm) and used the pole to press the button on his belt.

Back on the top of the mountain X set Ilmatar down.

"Now may I cut these ropes for you?" Asked X

"Be my guest." Said Ilmatar

After X finished cutting the rope. " Now we have to figure out how to stop the evil before.." CRASH.

The Evil burst through the mountaintop. Now it was as high as the mountain and looked like a molten beast with lava dripping from all over his body. It looked around and then started to head out of the valley.

"How are we going to stop that thing?" Asked X

Ilmatar looked around and then spotted a chopper near the area where all the drilling equipment was and ran over to it looking around it.

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Asked a very surprised X

"No time to talk." Said Ilmatar pulling X into the chopper. She flipped a few switches and the choppers engine and blades turned on and began to run.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Yelled X over the engine

"I have worked with the Royal Danish Air Force and the Finnish Air Force on several occasions, but I'm not very good with choppers, so keep your fingers crossed." She yelled

X gulped as the chopper lifted off the ground and they flew towards the Evil.

"We have to stop that thing from getting out of the valley, if we don't it will level the city of Florence." Said Ilmatar

"And that's what 400,000 people?" Asked X

"Yes."

They got closer to the creature till they were so close that X could fell the heat. Ilmatar flipped off a cover on a button on the control stick. She then pressed a button and 2 missiles screamed out of the sides of the chopper and flew right passed the beast on both sides of its head.

"What?" Cried X as they pulled up "You missed him! How could you miss him he was 3 feet in front of us?"

"Wasn't aiming for him." Said Ilmatar

X looked as the missiles flew right into the mountains beside the evil causing an avalanche, which made the snow cover the evil's legs causing the evil to fall. That caused a huge rumble, which caused snow from the other mountains to bury the molten monster. X and Ilmatar just looked at the giant mound of snow that made it so that the valley wasn't really a valley anymore.

"Did it work?" Asked Ilmatar

Just then the huge creature burst out of the snow.

"I'd say that's a big N-O." X said Sarcastically

"Okay since that didn't work how are we going to stop that thing?" asked Ilmatar starting to panic

"I don't know."

"Wait I know, those words the professor said. What if we say them backwards?"

"Oh come on that only works in the stupid movies." Yelled Red X

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Fine." X said as he stepped out the side of the copter.

"Hey lava breathe:

**HOLOA** **FIGENA** **AWEGHYINA** **THE** **OKAY WHOMA SEMA **

**HOLOA** **FIGENA AWEGHYINA** **THE** **OKAY WHOMA SEMA **

**HOLOA** **FIGENA** **AWEGHYINA** **THE** **OKAY WHOMA SEMA" **

They both just sat there for a second. Then out of the sky fell the same pot that had been buried in the mountain. Everyone just looked at the pot as it sat in the snow then suddenly fire burst from the pot. It then created a tornado of fire.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Evil cried as it was sucked into the tornado.

During this time wind speeds picked up causing Ilmatar to lose control of the helicopter and it started to plunge towards the ground.

"I can't control it, what do we do?" Shrieked Ilmatar

"One word. JUMP!" screamed X

They both jumped out of the copter right as it smashed into the mountainside.

"Grab my hand!" Screamed X and Ilmatar did so. As soon as she had X pressed the button on his belt. They both landed on the snow just in time to watch the remains of the Evil get sucked in the pot.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Evil screamed as its head was sucked into the pot. After that the pot hit the ground and the valley was quiet and as normal as it had been before the Evil had come. Red X and Ilmatar just looked at it for a minute then looked at each other. They both knew what they felt and although they didn't say it they both said it through their eyes. This went on for a few seconds then Ilmatar said:

"So. It only works in the stupid movies?" She asked and they both laughed

"Okay maybe I was wrong." X said and they just laughed some more.

After about 10 more minutes of laughing they heard: "What in the name of Bismarck is going on here?"

They both looked up to see a man in all white pants, shirt, cape and mask and a girl in a sorceress like armor and was holding a large staff and at the end of the staff was a large blade.

"Oh Levitate S.O.L. what are you doing here?"

"Well since Legionary still isn't back and nobody knew where you were they called me and S.O.L in, I got reports of avalanches, giant lava monsters, crashing choppers and earthquakes. So I'll say it again what in the name of Bismarck is going on here?" Said Levitate

"Well you see me and Red X…" Ilmatar started

"Wait Red X?" Asked Levitate

"Yes." said X

"Hey I remember reading about you in the Teen Titans A.V.D. Well as being part time Titan it is my duty to report you." Said Levitate taking out his communicator

"Yeah Levitate could I take to you in private?" Asked Ilmatar taking Levitate aside

"What?" He asked when they were out of earshot of the others

"You don't suppose that because he helped save 400,000 lives you could maybe not report him?"

"And you don't suppose if he went rouge again he could do a lot of damage." Said Levitate

"And let's suppose if you report him they I don't know just possibly let it slip to a heroine named S.O.L that there was an incident between you and a heroine named Legionary in the Swiss capital."

Levitate froze for a second. "Oh come on we were drunk and we didn't well, you know actually, do that."

"Still I'm sure it would hurt S.O.L."

"Okay fine, but you can't ever use that as leverage again."

"The slate is clean." Said Ilmatar and then they both walked back to Red X and S.O.L

"And that's how I met Levitate." Said S.O.L. talking to X

"Really that's interesting, well are too finished?" Asked X

"Yes and I'm not going to bother asking what happened here. Let's go home dear." Levitate said to S.O.L.

"Wait before you go could you send this pot someplace nobody can ever find it?" Asked X

"Sure." Said S.O.L. pointing her staff at the pot then it vanished.

"Where'd you send it?" Asked Ilmatar

"Center of the earth."

"Cool." Said X

After that S.O.L. and Levitate vanished with a tap of S.O.L.'s staff.

"Well I think this is a job well done." Said X turning back to Ilmatar

"Yeah, but the French are going to be a little unhappy that we failed to save that journal."

"Oh contra look what I managed to save before that mountain collapsed." X said holding up the journal

"Well that's good."'

"Now let's go home." Said X

**Something to keep in mind this isn't the last chapter. R&R**


	13. A new DOE

**Enjoy the last chapter**

Red X sat reading a book in Ilmatar's house. Well he could call it his home too. After the whole thing in Italy Ilmatar had agreed he could stay here as long as he was a hero now. Besides even if he couldn't stay he would still stay in Finland. He was no longer afraid to admit that he liked Ilmatar; he didn't if you could call it love, but it was strong. His problem was he needed to know if the feeling was mutual. And the best way to do that is to ask, but he couldn't just run out in the open and ask. No to creepy. He needed to do it in some romantic gesture. He thought for a while then went to the computer and did some research.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night

"Well goodnight Ilmatar."

"What you're going bed already? It's only 7:30."

"Well in America it's like 3:30 or something so goodnight." Said X walking into his room

"Oh well." Said Ilmatar turning back to her computer "Alright what's new in the email world? Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Fanmail, Junkmail, Junkmail, Junkmail, Junkmail, Junkmail….Oh my god that's sick. Junkmail, Junkmail, Junkmail, Hey what's this?"

_Ilmatar, _

_You want to know more about the __Sarsaparilla gang meet me on the bank of the Koskipuisto River in the center of the park at 12:00. (for those who don't know Koskipuisto is a park in the city of Tampere)_

She looked but found to return address.

"Well any possible informant is a good one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

11:56 A.M. Koskipuisto

"Hmm where could they be?" Wondered Ilmatar

"Evening Ilmatar." Said a voice

Ilmatar turned around "Oh X what are you doing here?" Asked Ilmatar a little surprised

"Simple, I called you here." Said X

"So you sent the email?"

"Of course."

"Why I needed to get you to come out here."

"Why?" Asked Ilmatar feeling slightly weird

"Because look at the view." Said X pointing to the view. There was a blue river painted with the white of the moon. There were trees all around and swans in the river wading around.

"Besides it is my way of saying thank you." Said X

"Thank you? For what?" Asked Ilmatar

"For saving me after I was shot, giving me a second chance when no one else would and giving me a new home."

"Well I have my own thank you's."

"Really?" Asked X

"Yes for saving my life 4 times and then for the thing with the skeletons."

"Well that's what friends are for." Said X

They both just stood there watching the view then X felt Ilmatar rest her head on his shoulder, so he put his arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful." Said Ilmatar

"Like you." Said X

"What did you say?" Asked Ilmatar feeling her face get hot

"I said you're beautiful."

He swung her around so that they were in a hugging position. Then Ilmatar felt her mask being taken off.

"Wha?" She asked lightly

"You're beautiful enough with out it."

When the mask was off her black hair spilled out.

"Do you mind?" Asked Ilmatar

"No." Said X

Ilmatar proceeded to remove X's mask. When it was off all she could do was stare. Her blue sapphire eyes into his chocolate brown ones.

They got closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Now unbeknownst (Un-Be-Known-St) to them their was a flashing red light which was a camera which was capturing this whole scene and transmitting it to a building located in the Carpathian Mountains, where 10 heroes watched this.

"Hah I told you, now you owe me10 bucks in Italian currency." Legionary said to Nano-boy

"And you owe me 5 bucks." The earth-moving Element said to the water-moving Element.

"Fine, fine people, yes I know it's funny but right now we need to get back to work you can harass Ilmatar about it later." Levitate

Back in Finland Ilmatar and Red X had finished their kiss and as they stared into each other's eyes they both knew they had a happy life ahead of them

**It's all over folks so place your reviews**


End file.
